Toad's Mushroom Kingdom
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, but when Toad Town is suddenly bombed, and when Waluigi kidnaps Toadette, Toad takes action and goes off after him, going onto a journey all over the Mushroom Kingdom...
1. The Prologue

**Toad's Mushroom Kingdom**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Yep... I'm in the mood to do another platformer/adventure story again, this time starring Toad, one of my absolute favorite characters. I did plan on doing a fanfic that had Toad in the major role for a long time, but for the fact that I've been neglecting the Mario section of Fanfiction Net for a bit to work on some of my other sections on Fanfiction Net (mostly Super Smash Brothers and partially Pokemon), I just didn't have the time. Now I can have the chance to write it before I work hard on my two hundredth fanfic, so I hope that all of you reading this will enjoy as I present to you all... _Toad's Mushroom Kingdom_!

Disclaimer: Toad, Toadette, Waluigi, the Mushroom Kingdom, and any miscellaneous thing related to the Mario franchise in the story all belong to Nintendo.

--------

It was a peaceful and warm, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All of the mushroom people who populated the kingdom's capital city, Toad Town, were doing their usual business, all of them positively fine. Toad, the most famous mushroom boy and one of the most famous residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, was relaxing on his own red-and-white colored beach chair in his small backyard, sunbathing.

Toadette, Toad's girlfriend, came over to Toad's house, and she went straight to the backyard, to greet Toad. She giggled and winked as Toad got up from his beach chair to kiss Toadette. Toadette giggled, and she received a banquet of bright red roses from Toad, who then grabbed Toadette by her right arm and started twirling her around. Toadette squealed with joy as she twirled around, and Toad laughed gleefully. Yes, all was going fine, until...

BOOM!!! A bomb exploded in the center of Toad Town, and all of the mushroom people started running around screaming as they retreated into their houses. Several more bombs exploded, causing damages to the buildings as Toad and Toadette minded their own business. However, when Toad and Toadette went to check what was happening to their fair city from the yellow, wooden fence, a tall, skinny figure wearing black-and-purple overalls dropped by from the bushes and snuck towards the mushroom couple. The tall figure then laughed evilly as he plucked Toadette from the ground, holding her above.

Toadette screamed as Toad turned around, and screamed as well, before shouting in protest at the tall figure. The tall figure kicked Toad into the air, and he pointed upward and laughed, shouting, "Here this, Toad! If you want your girl back, you'll have to come back to my lair! But I doubt that you'll be able to take on me, _Waluigi_!" He laughed evilly as he tossed Toadette on the ground and roped her, dragging her along with him as he left the backyard of Toad's house. Toadette continued screaming for help as Toad plummeted right onto his beach chair, getting caught.

Toad shook his head, and he managed to get out of his beach chair, although the beach chair itself became broken. Toad shrugged, and he turned around to see Waluigi heading off to the eastern direction. Determined to save Toadette from Waluigi's clutches, Toad went after the tall, evil figure, and thus, has begun the mushroom boy's newest adventure...

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Mushroom Kingdom: Toad Town

**Mushroom Kingdom: Toad Town**

Toad was running as fast as he could, having headed off to the eastern direction after Waluigi. He jumped over the small berry bushes that populated the grassy terrain among the streets of Toad Town. As Toad glanced to his left and right to see bombings continuing to destroy the beautiful foundations of the mushroom-populated city, the mushroom boy turned to his right and headed towards the southern direction, following Waluigi's easily visible footsteps.

Toad turned to the left, and he jumped over a small dent within the cement-paved path. He glanced up to see a few more bombs falling from the sky, and he jumped into the bushes nearby to his left, poking out to see the bombs exploding. Gasping, Toad snuck on his stomach and crawled forwards the path, turning to the right as he closely followed the footsteps. He then got up and started running, hopping over several knocked stone podiums of mushroom statues. Toad glanced up and he noticed a bright, red-spotted mushroom sitting atop the last standing stone podium. He grabbed the mushroom, and ate it, replenishing his health. Feeling more energized, Toad managed to keep up his pace as he jumped over a small explosion from a bomb, turning to the left and entering into Toad Town's closed down library.

Toad busted through the locked wooden doors of the library with a swift kick, and he ran through aisle by aisle as he searched for an exit. He turned to the left and spotted Waluigi's footprints stopping at the second-to-last window, and Toad glanced up to see the window's glass busted. Toad then hopped through, and landed on the firm green grass, looking up ahead to see Waluigi's footsteps continuing into a green, horizontal warp pipe. Taking one last glance at his bombed home town, Toad took no regrets and he dashed bravely into the warp pipe, reemerging outside the protected walls of Toad Town. The mushroom boy turned around to see that several UFOs were dropping bombs that exploded within the city, and he noticed that Princess Peach's Castle was left intact. However, Toad decided to leave that behind him for later as he turned around and ran towards the eastern direction, running down the peaceful, grassy meadows, and onwards to getting back Toadette and defeating Waluigi.

----------

Notes: Hiya, everyone! I'm glad that you're enjoying Toad's first foray of adventure as he leaves Toad Town and heads out to the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. A few things, first off, I will expand the Mushroom Kingdom far beyond what it already is. Second off, the classic red-spotted mushrooms in this story replenish Toad's health whenever he's in a speck of trouble, so now that I got that out of the way, I hope that you continue to read and enjoy!


	3. Mushroom Kingdom: Mushroom Meadows

**Mushroom Kingdom: Mushroom Meadows**

Toad is running down the peaceful, grassy meadows of the Mushroom Kingdom, which is called by the neighboring kingdoms the Mushroom Meadows. Toad stops in his path, and he looks around him - the green, lively meadows are filled with plenty of green grass and beautiful flowers, as well as growing mushrooms within the fresh, clean soil. Toad looked straight ahead of him to see three Goombas waddling along the grassy path, and the mushroom boy started to run again towards the northern direction, jumping on the Goombas one by one. As he turned to the left and made it through the grass, he noticed a set of gold, shiny coins ahead of them, marked with a yellow star in the middle.

Toad approached the coin, and he grabbed it. Upon picking it up, he was curious about it, and he decided to place it in the pockets of his blue shirt as he collected the coins in place within the grass. Making through the grass, Toad emerged through and turned to the right, running down the grassy path again. Toad glanced to his right to see several more Goombas waddling along, all of them heading towards Toad. Toad stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Goombas, running towards them and jumping on the Goomba in front of him, squishing it. The other Goombas turned around and gasped, and they all started running towards Toad.

Toad screamed, and he started to run away from the Goombas. He tripped over his right foot and tumbled in the scruffy grass, his face planted on the mud. He got his face back up and spit out mud, shaking the mud off his face, and he managed to get up to his feet. He was then bashed in the back of the head from a Goomba, with the other Goombas preparing to tackle the mushroom boy as well. Toad jumped up, and he squashed the Goombas, smiling as he dusted off his hands and turned around, heading off towards the northern direction again. Turning to the right, Toad started to hum to himself merrily, collecting the coins that lied ahead of him. The mushroom boy then stumbled upon a steep, grassy hill, and tripping over a small stone on the ground, Toad screamed as he tumbled down the steep, grassy hill. Toad fell on his head as he reached the bottom of the hill, and he flipped over, rubbing his head. He then looked to his left and right, and headed to the right as he noticed Waluigi's footprints heading off towards the northwestern direction. Toad hoped that Toadette was safe and nearby, and he feared what may happen to her...


	4. Mushroom Meadows: Waluigi SubBoss

**Mushroom Meadows: Waluigi (Sub-Boss)**

Toad waddled merrily through the scruffy green grass on the green, grassy path of the peaceful and lively Mushroom Meadows. However, as Toad turned to the right and headed down the slope he was on, the mushroom boy collected as much coins as he could carry while sticking close to Waluigi's trail. The footprints then entered into a green warp pipe within the slope's rocky wall, and Toad, not taking any hesitation, jumped into the warp pipe. When Toad reemerged out of the warp pipe, he jumped down to the grassy patch, and he gasped, a smile printed on his face as standing a few feet ahead of him was Toadette, who was tangled in rope! As Toad ran towards Toadette...

BAM!!!! Waluigi stomped on Toad, and he laughed evilly as he jumped off and appeared in front of the roped Toadette. Toad returned to his normal form, and he tried to gain back consciousness as Waluigi taunted him. Toadette started to cry for help, and Toad growled, getting into a fighting stance. Waluigi, however, took no time, and he grabbed a purple tennis racket with a backwards "L" imprinted on it.

Toad did a flip in the air, and smashed Waluigi with his large head. Waluigi stumbled a few feet back, and he managed to shake off the damage, running towards Toad and kicking him in the chin, sending the mushroom boy upwards. Waluigi then spun around like a tornado and went into the air, smacking Toad several times with his racket. He then smacked his racket downwards on Toad, sending him crashing into the green grass below.

As Toad got up and held his head in pain, he could hear Waluigi chuckling evilly. Toad jumped to the left and watched as Waluigi stomped down on the green grass, preparing to whack him some more. Waluigi pointed at Toad, and started chucking bombs towards him. Toad managed to dodge the bombs as he jumped towards Waluigi, and the mushroom boy then kicked the diabolical, skinny plumber in the stomach. Waluigi fell backwards, but he got up quickly, grabbing Toad and smacking him several times in the face with his tennis racket. He then tossed Toad into the air and smacked him as if he was a tennis ball, the mushroom boy soaring into the air and landing several feet away, face first.

Toad moaned, and he noticed Toadette. He tried to untie her, but Waluigi grabbed him by the blue jacket and tossed him back, smacking him again with the tennis racket. Toad moaned, but he then screamed as he dodged the bombs again. However, he got an idea and grabbed one of the bombs, chucking it back at Waluigi. Waluigi was caught surprised, but he managed to whack the bomb back with his tennis racket. Toad ran towards the left and kicked the bomb back, with Waluigi spinning around and hitting the bomb back with his tennis racket. Toad smacked his head into the bomb, and it went hurtling into the air, landing on top of Waluigi glanced up, and screamed in terror as the bomb exploded, and he came crashing down, his sizzled racket on the grass nearby.

Toad cheered, as did Toadette. As Toad ran to free Toadette from the ropes, Waluigi laughed and got back to his feet. Taunting Toad, Waluigi turned around, picked up Toadette, and took off towards the northern direction. Toad, proud that he managed to be victorious over Waluigi but still determined to get back Toadette from his clutches, ran right after Waluigi, without hesitation of turning back.


	5. Mushroom Meadows: Level 1

**Mushroom Meadows: Level 1**

Toad was running down the steep, grassy hill and turned around the left bend, still going after Waluigi. He jumped on three Goombas who waddled towards him, and then glanced to his right to spot a handful of gold coins. He followed and picked up the gold coins, but then stopped in front of a large, yellow block with pure black eyes. Scratching his head and pondering, Toad then smashed his head onto the block and broke it, revealing a green warp pipe. Toad jumped into the warp pipe, and was underground.

Looking ahead, Toad ran down the dark path and gathered the coins that lied ahead of him. He kicked a few blue-colored Gloombas, causing them to burst into white, puffy smoke. Toad turned around to the right and spotted a ladder. Climbing up the ladder, Toad returned on the grassy, lively surface of the Mushroom Meadows and sipped atop a set of grayish rocks within the small stream of bright, clear blue water. Toad got onto the other side, but he turned around and picked up some of the freshwater and sipped it, quenching his thirst. Feeling more refreshed, he turned around and started to run again.

As Toad turned to the right and headed down the steep grassy hill once more, he noticed several yellow-colored ? blocks and brown-colored brick blocks ahead. He pounded one brick block and climbed atop another, hitting the ? blocks and stuffing the coins within them into his white pants. Toad then jumped down from the second layer of brick blocks and landed on a Goomba, squishing it. Shrugging, Toad continued, stopping a few feet ahead as he spotted several black cannons, firing out Bullet Bills. Toad dud not hesitate for a minute, and he bravely ran past the cannons, jumping above and ducking below the bullets that fired out. However, Toad bumped into a cannon in front of him, and he was blasted into the air by a bullet exploding right in front of him, damaging the mushroom boy. Toad fell back onto the smooth, green grass, and he rubbed his head, shaking it afterwards and jumping over the cannon.

Panting, Toad spotted a red-colored, white-spotted mushroom, and munched down on it. Licking his lips with delight and feeling replenished with energy, Toad turned around the set of small green-and-blue colored hills to his right and jumped on several more Goombas on the path, getting closer and closer to Waluigi and Toadette, he hoped to himself.


	6. Mushroom Meadows: Level 2

**Mushroom Meadows: Level 2**

Toad was still continuously running through the lively, grassy meadows, pushing aside the Goombas that stood in his path. As Toad then jumped on his bottom and slid down the steep, grassy hill, he got up and looked around him, to see nothing but green hills and plentiful flowers, as well as green-colored warp pipes and yellow-colored ? blocks along with the usual brown-colored brick blocks. After taking the time to look round his surroundings, Toad continued running towards the northeastern direction, grabbing the gold coins that lied ahead of him.

Turning to the right after running straight for several minutes, the plucky mushroom boy picked up a turnip and tossed it at an incoming red-colored Shy Guy, knocking it down. Toad then grabbed a few more turnips and chucked them at three more Shy Guys, knocking them off the grass. Toad ran down the straight path, and when he turned to the left, he was smacked in the face by a turnip! Falling on his bottom, Toad rubbed his injury as he opened his eyes and screamed that there was a brown-colored, turnip-chucking Monty Mole a few inches in front of him! Toad got up and jumped over the Monty Mole, still being hit by the turnips. When Toad approached a warp pipe that edged into the ground, he took chances and went in.

Toad screamed as he went through the strange warp pipe. He then emerged in the ground and landing flat on his stomach, getting up, but only to be greeted by several rotating fireballs. Toad ducked under the red-colored fireballs and ran all the way down the underground path, grabbing the coins that lie in front of him. He then took a breather, and sighed of relief, going into the warp pipe and returning to the surface. When he did, Toad jumped over two blue-colored Shy Guys and stomped on a Goomba, heading towards the northern direction.

More and more minutes of coin-collecting, stomping, and turnip chucking has passed as Toad started to become exhausted. He then grabbed a red-colored, white-spotted mushroom and ate it up whole, replenishing his health and letting him continue. As he ran with the necessary energy, he looked up at a sign which read, "WARNING - DO NOT PROCEED FURTHER." Shrugging and scoffing at the sign, Toad continued on, courageous and strong enough to take on what lied for him ahead...


	7. Mushroom Meadows: Goomboss

**Mushroom Meadows: Goomboss the King of the Goombas**

Toad was running through the dark path ahead of him, noticing on both sides that as he advanced further, the meadows became darker and tall, deciduous trees started to replace the blooming flowers that brought life to the Mushroom Meadows. Toad's confident smile turned into a concerned frown as he carefully turned to the left and jumped over a few blue-colored Shy Guys, stomping on a brown-colored Goomba that stood in front of a green-colored warp pipe. Noticing that the warp pipe was jetting out from the tall deciduous tree, Toad gulped, and praying for himself, bravely ran into the warp pipe, towards the next area.

When Toad reemerged out of the warp pipe on the other side, he looked around him and gasped. Nothing but darkness filled the eastern, western, northern, and southern directions, and the tall, deciduous tree that had the green-colored warp pipe was the only thing around other than Toad himself. Toad then started to hear stomping, and he trembled in his spot as the ground shook with each large stomp, and then... _**THUD!!!!!!**_ Toad screamed as he fell on the ground, face first.

A large, tan-colored Goomba with a large, white mustache had appeared in front of the cowering mushroom boy, and on his body were red-and-white stripes, with a red crown atop his head. His creepy eyes spotted Toad, and he laughed loudly as he stomped on Toad, flattening him. Toad moaned, and after popping back to normal, he growled at got into a fighting stance, not taking it. The strange Goomba King, identifying himself as the all-mighty Goomboss, took Toad's challenge, and thus, a boss battle as begun as a result.

Goomboss jumped up into the air, and landed back on the ground with a large stomp, summoning two normal, brown-colored Goombas. The Goombas waddled towards Toad, but it didn't make him hesitate. Instead, he stomped on the first Goomba and picked up the second Goombas as if it was a turnip, chucking it at Goomboss. Goomboss fumed, and he stomped his left foot a few times, jumping up and down two times, and then summoning three normal Goombas. Toad ran towards Goomboss, but he was attacked by the three Goombas, which teamed up on him. The mushroom boy punched on Goomba on the face, while He kicked the second Goomba away and picked up the last remaining Goomba, chucking him at Goomboss.

Toad dusted his hands with glee as he grinned with confidence, but again it turned into a frown of disbelief as the Goomboss was more enraged, and became even larger, his tan body turning to the more aggressive color red. Goomboss then jumped into the air, and slammed down on Toad, squishing him. Toad moaned as he was then immediately attacked by five Goombas, which kicked him in his deformed form. After being kicked for the twelfth time by the Goombas, Toad turned back to normal and smacked all of the Goombas away, picking up the lone remaining Goomba and chucking him at Goomboss. Goomboss bellowed loudly in pain and rage, but before he could attempt another attack, Toad ran up to him and kicked him in the right leg, causing the Goomba King to fall on his back and struggle to get up. After three unsuccessful tries, Goomboss gave in to defeat, and he deflated, disappearing right after as a fountain of gold coins fluttered from where he previously was. Toad cheered as he collected all of coins, and stuffing them into his pants, he spotted a special, blue-colored warp pipe that appeared from the ground. Taking chances, Toad looked around for one last time, and then jumped into the warp pipe, heading to a new area in the gigantic Mushroom Kingdom, and hopefully a step closer to saving Toadette from Waluigi...


	8. Biscuit Bay: Level 1

**Biscuit Bay: Level 1**

Toad emerged out of the warp pipe, and he looked towards the southern direction to see a sandy beach nearby. Wondering if Toadette was held there, Toad dashed as fast as he could towards the beach, pushing aside the likes of Goombas and Shy Guys while collecting the plentiful gold coins that were scattered among the green grass. The young, humanoid mushroom boy continued running down the dirt-paved path, until he felt the sand brush against his shoes. Toad looked up, to see several tropical palm trees providing shade under the bright, yellow sun as a salty sea was visible.

Toad observed the beach as he then noticed many biscuits about, curious as he picked one up from the sand and took a bite into it. Toad screamed as he was then pulled under the sand by a snapping clam-like biscuit, which snarled as it bit Toad on his bottom. Toad screamed in pain as he struggled to get up, using his kicks to cause the clam-like biscuit to let go of him. As Toad ran off, he stopped in his tracks to see Waluigi laughing his head off as he took Toadette behind the shady rocks. Growling, Toad dashed towards the rocks, but tripped and fell headfirst into the sand. Getting up, he spit the sand out, only to be attacked by the white-and-blue seagulls that were patrolling the beach. Toad ducked for cover, waiting for the seagulls to stop when the birds flocked away after hearing a loud sound.

Toad looked up and scratched his head, smirking with delight as he was then hit in the head by a biscuit, causing him to knock back down into the bright yellow sand. He moaned in pain as two Goombas ran by, apparently playing Frisbee with the biscuit. Two minutes later, Toad looked back up, to see several hopping biscuits come his way. Toad got into a fighting stance, but the biscuits all tackled into him, knocking him back into the sand. Toad was getting quite ticked, and he started munching on the biscuits, his stomach delighted as it was filled with delicious bits of biscuits. The biscuits eventually all fled away, making Toad victorious.

After dusting the sand off his blue vest, Toad ran around the shady rocks, to his surprise, not seeing Toadette or Waluigi. Toad sighed as he frowned and shook his head, when he looked across the sea, to see a blue whale emerging. Toad gasped, and approached the whale, asking what it was doing, and the whale replied,

"Well, seeing as if you're on an adventure, hop on my back and I'll take you around the Biscuit Bay."

Toad smiled with delight, and he jumped on the blue whale's back, holding on as the blue whale turned away from the beach and headed out into the open sea, passing the large, grayish rocks that were carved like biscuits.


	9. Biscuit Bay: Level 2

**Biscuit Bay: Level 2**

Toad was riding on the back of a friendly, blue whale he has met on the beach, heading out into the open sea. He took one last glance back, as Toad then noticed the blue whale letting out a loud screech.

"Little mushroom boy, climb into my mouth," The blue whale stated as he then added, "We're going underwater!"

Toad gulped, as he nodded in agreement and headed into the blue whale's mouth. Even though he was worried of what would happen, Toad was still brave, as the blue whale let out another screech and dove into the sea water.

Toad held onto the large, pinkish tongue of the blue whale as the friendly sea mammal swam past the beautiful rainbow corals and headed into the deeper water. Thousands of innocent, red-colored krill nearby all screamed in horror as they attempted to flee, but were swallowed by the blue whale. Toad panicked as soon as he saw the sea water gushing in, along with the frightened, soon-to-be-eaten krill. Toad then noticed the yellow, straw-like teeth of the blue whale, and he grabbed on to it as he watched the screaming krill descend into the blue whale's stomach. Toad let out a sigh of relief as the sea water headed downwards as well.

"Don't worry about anything, mushroom boy," The blue whale stated through his lungs as his voice echoed, ensuring Toad, "I do have a big appetite as you can see, but I will not eat you along with my usual diet. I will refuse to let my own stomach do such."

Toad smiled, and he sat back down on the soft, cushion-like tongue as he wondered what he would do once he rescued Toadette. Closing his eyes, Toad began to hum merrily to himself as the blue whale headed deeper and deeper into the sea, the sun's bright rays seemingly disappearing as the blue whale made a turn to the left and entered a strange cavern within an undersea mountain, barely fitting inside (the entrance was fifty five feet tall, and the blue whale's height was fifty three). Toad then screamed again as he felt the blue whale's body shacking, due to the rockyness of the cavern the blue whale entered into. Toad, curious, shouted to the blue whale where they were heading to.

"Don't worry, mushroom boy," The blue whale replied while making a sharp turn to the right, the blue whale's body taking a rough scratch from one of the sharp pointed rocks, "Where we're heading will be an easier route than you would have found on your own."

Toad merely shrugged as he tried to relax again, despite the roughness of the blue whale going through and bumping into the sharp, craggy rocks that populated the underwater cavern.


	10. Biscuit Bay: Level 3

**Biscuit Bay: Level 3**

Toad finally was able to exit the blue whale after a bumpy ride, and waving goodbye to the gigantic fish-like mammal, the young mushroom boy made his way through the deep cavern, unsure of what might lie ahead. Going over a few craggy rocks, Toad carefully made his way into the darkness of the cavern as he left the open canvas of water being him. Hearing the water drip from the rocks, he started trembling with fright as he made sure not to get scared off.

Going deeper and deeper into the rocky cavern, Toad watched as several, bluish colored bats flapped their way about in the dark, hearing their hideous screeches echo. Toad then stopped cold in his tracks as he felt something wet hit his shoe, looking down in disgust to find something... unpleasant. Wiping the unpleasant object on the rock next to him, Toad continued heading forward, unaware of what the cavern was holding in. Toad could hear the water gushing to his right, and turning around the corner made him curious as the water he saw was merely a small waterfall, albeit a cave within it.

Taking one last look behind him, Toad ducked right into the waterfall, and he continued running down the deep, dark cave within it, the water dripping off him as he panted. Toad could then see a bright light, and he continued running, running until he fell off the ledge and landed on the ground. Moaning, Toad rubbed his head as he looked up, much to his surprise, to see a gigantic blooper glaring at him. Toad screamed in panic as the giant blooper screeched loudly and started smacking Toad with his gigantic tentacles.


	11. Biscuit Bay: Gooper Blooper

**Biscuit Bay: Gooper Blooper the Boss Blooper**

Toad was squashed by Gooper Blooper's gigantic tentacles, and he was popped back in place as he moaned, feeling dizzy. Gooper Blooper started spinning around, and once again, whacked the poor mushroom boy across the battlefield with his large tentacle. Toad fell to the floor from the wall, and had dazed swirlies in his eyes, his left foot twitching as Gooper used just one of his four tentacles to pick up Toad and shake him around, smacking him flat on the ground.

Toad, having enough nonsense, attempted giving Gooper a kick in the face, but he was squashed by the giant earplug in Gooper's mouth, allowing the monstrous blooper to fire out squirts of black ink. Toad protested in disgust as he started drowning in the ink, but he quickly grabbed Gooper's tentacle and hung on as Gooper shook it furiously, slamming Toad several times on the ground. Despite feeling immense pain, Toad continued hanging on, and he then tossed a green vegetable he plucked from his earlier journey at Gooper's mouth, causing him to choke on it as he fell on his back, his four tentacles wailing around.

Toad grinned, and getting a bright idea, Toad quickly grabbed all the four tentacles one by one and started tying them up together, using his strength to pick up the defenseless blooper and chuck him at the wall, damaging him. Gooper moaned in pain, but fumed furiously as his eyes turned yellow and started firing quirts of ink every three seconds. Toad, despite being a bit slowed down by the ink, managed to run towards Gooper and kick him square in the face, causing the gigantic blooper to cover his face with all his tentacles. Toad once more grabbed all the four tentacles one by one and tied them up, finishing up with a round kick to the face, sending Gooper soaring out of the cavern and into the now stormy sky, wailing as he fell back into the ocean.

Toad jumped up and down with glee and joy as he managed to successfully defeat Gooper Blooper, although he had to stop once he realized water has started coming in from the ocean's surface. The mushroom boy then noticed several piles of gold coins within the spot where Gooper Blooper formerly was, and gathering as much as he could, ran back to where he was and quickly climbed up the wall and watched as more salt water poured in, filling up what was once the battlefield. Toad then spotted a green warp pipe nearby, and still clinging to the wall, moved towards it, being sucked in as the salty water eventually filled up all of the battlefield, the warp pipe going back into the wall and being bloced by the rocky wall.


	12. Choco Mountain: Level 1

**Choco Mountain: Level 1**

Toad gasped as he climbed up the rocky wall, finally getting out from being underwater. As he turned around, he could see that he was on top of a ledge, and looking down, Toad realized that he was standing on the entrance to a cave within a large, brownish mountain. However, the mushroom boy noticed something about the mountain when he accidentally broke a piece off the wall - it was completely made out of chocolate!

After taking a bite of the tasty treat, Toad entered into the cave, noticing how dark it was inside. Several green shelled Koopas Troopas on all four of their legs were heading upwards towards Toad, and he jumped on top of them, picking up the leader's shell and chucking it at the four others that followed. Toad then headed downwards, trying to find as much light as possible. As Toad continued heading down, he noticed how the cave-dwelling Gloombas were collecting the mushrooms that were stuck within the mud. Watching the enemy mushroom-like creatures at work, Toad shook them off his mind as he jumped up and grabbed a ledge, collecting some cherries that lined the path.

As Toad continued onward, he could hear the sinister snickering of Waluigi. Growling, Toad pressed on forward, picking up an empty red shell and chucking it at the Gloombas, Koopas, and Shy Guys that were in his path. Toad then grabbed a grassy vine that was to his right and swung to the other platform, heading over an arch that connected the two incoming platforms. Toad nearly tripped as a piece of the chocolate ground broke off, but he hung onto the wall. Sighing of relief, Toad continued on, pushing aside a few boulders in his way and entering into another hole. The hole from the outside was then sealed by an explosion that caused several of the jagger-pointed rocks from above to fall down.


	13. Choco Mountain: Level 2

**Choco Mountain: Level 2**

Toad quickly ran through the interior of the chocolate-made cavern, passing by the curious Koopa Troopas and crabs that inhabited the chocolate-filled inside. As Toad continued pushing forwards, he picked up some of the mushrooms he saw sticking out of the brown floating blocks, as well as collecting the gold coins that littered the chocolate path. As the humanoid mushroom boy continued running through the cavern, he jumped onto several moving platforms, heading upward as he jumped above the blue-shelled Buzzy Beetles that were approaching him.

Safely maneuvering around the Buzzy Beetles, Toad quickly ground pounded the block he was standing on, and he slid down a slippery slide, heading back on the main path. Turning to the right, he jumped above a green Koopa Troopa, picking up its shell and chucking it at the scuttling red crabs approaching him. Toad then took out one of the collected mushrooms and chucked it into his mouth, restoring some health as he turned left and headed deeper within the cavern...


	14. Choco Mountain: Level 3

**Choco Mountain: Level 3**

Toad made his way carefully through the chocolate cavern, heading downwards as he passed several scuttling crabs. Jumping up into the air and collecting the rotating gold coins, Toad landed back down, sliding down on his stomach and heading downwards as he turned around the right bank. Getting up, Toad chucked a mushroom block at a pair of four-legged green shelled Koopa Troopas, knocking them off the sandy path as he continued. Turning to his left, Toad jumped above several rolling boulders that were coming his way, nearly tripping and ducking under a small ridge to avoid being flattened.

Getting up, Toad continued up the rock infested path, tackling into stranger foes like the boulder Pokemon Geodude and turning to the left, going through another unnecessary maze within the cavern. Hearing the chocolate seep deeply into the stream below, Toad jumped over it and headed down the path, turning to the right and collecting the red mushrooms that lied on it, eating them up and replenishing his health as he pressed on forward, determined to end his adventure on a high note.


	15. Choco Mountain: Level 4

**Choco Mountain: Level 4**

As Toad continued his long and perilous quest within the chocolate covered caverns of Choco Mountain on his long tireless adventure, the humanoid mushroom boy spotted some Hammer Bros, who spotted him and thus started chucking their hammers towards his way. Toad ducked the hammers and drop kicked the two hammer wielding Koopas, snatching one hammer and keeping it close to him as he tried making his way out. Panting, Toad wiped his forehead as he looked ahead, to see some light coming from the right side of the path. Turning to the right, Toad fell down a seemingly botomless canvas, screaming as he lost his grip on the hammer.

Tumbling down further and further, Toad looked around, quick enough to grab a branch, just before falling further in the deep canvas. Sighing of relief, Toad carefully got onto the branch and climbed on the cliff, dusting off himself as he ran through the cave entrance and headed upwards towards the right, looking to his left to see the various creatures that were watching him with a cautious eye. As Toad made it up the staircase, he turned left and headed down a path, which led him into another hole entrance. Gulping as he munched on a green 1-Up Mushroom, Toad took in all his courage an entered into the hole, awaiting what was lying in store for him...


	16. Choco Mountain: Clawgrip

**Choco Mountain: Clawgrip the Rock-Chucking Boss Crustacean**

Toad took each step cautiously as he made his way downward in the cavern, being as to not disturb the eerie peace surrounding it. As he finally made it onto the chocolate-hardened arena, he screamed as the whole area began to shake. Before long, a large red-colored crab fell straight from the ceiling, landing solid on the ground as he shook his head and grunted at Toad, summoning several rocks. Toad scratched his head as he pondered about the rocks, before being hit in the face by one, tossed by the boss crab Clawgrip.

Feeling immense pain from the rock, Toad shook the pain off and charged towards the rock-chucking Clawgrip, jumping over two boulders. He was quick to spin on his head and collide into Clawgrip, knocking him a few feet backwards as Toad grabbed one o the rocks and chucked it at Clawgrip, only to drop his jaw in awe to see Clawgrip crush the rock with his right pincer with ease. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Toad braced himself as he was knocked backwards by Clawgrip's left pincer, who started to chuck the rocks again. Dodging the rocks, Toad grabbed one of the mushroom blocks he picked up earlier and chucked it over his head at Clawgrip, knocking some sense out of him. Grinning as it seemed to have worked, Toad ran up to the wounded crab boss and chucked two more mushroom blocks at him,before spinning on his head and colliding into him again. Clawgrip moaned in pain as he shook his head, grabbing Toad and smacking him across the floor several times.

As Toad screamed in pain, he was chucked at the wall towards the right, wounded once more. As Toad twitched in pain, he shook his head and quickly grabbed a mushroom, eating it as he was smashed in the face by a chucked boulder. Growling, Toad began to spin on his head again, this time going around Clawgrip in a circle instead of just colliding. Clawgrip moaned as his eyes were replaced with dizzy swirls, enough to cause him to stop chucking the boulders. Grinning, Toad rammed himself right into the dazed Clawgrip, and the force was enough to defeat the crab boss for good, knocking him out unconscious. Getting up and cheering in victory, Toad collected the fountain of gold coins that popped out from Clawgrip, stuffing them down his shorts as he grabbed a nearby ladder and headed upwards, out of the chocolate caverns of Choco Mountain and into the next area, which proved to be a bit more frosty...


End file.
